


An Informal Date Night

by DisguisedasInnocent



Series: Ways to Say 'I love you' [53]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 17:30:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7723450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisguisedasInnocent/pseuds/DisguisedasInnocent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Anya arrives home to find Clarke asleep on the couch after a long and exhausting shift she merely plans to have a quiet night with her girlfriend. As it happens, when Clarke wakes up to the pizza delivery, a quiet night on the couch turns into an informal date night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Informal Date Night

Clarke blinked once, twice, and then a third time in an attempt to keep her eyes open and focus her vision to locate the source of the incessant ringing in her ears. “Fucking hell,” the blonde haired woman groaned as she lifted her head and a spark of pain radiated down her neck, “what the hell is ringing?”

“Sit down,” a soft voice drifted into Clarke’s ears as a gentle hand pressed down against the woman’s shoulder, “I’ll get it.” 

“What?” Clarke blinked dumbly, her mind slow to rouse itself from the fog of sleep, while her eyes followed Anya across the floor of their shared apartment. The blonde haired woman watched Anya paused in front of the door, check the peephole, and then dislodge the chain bolt to pull the door open. “Oh.” 

“Pizza delivery for a Miss Woods?” A young man’s voice rang out from the doorway out of Clarke’s sight.

“Mrs actually,” Anya corrected gently as she fished the money out of her pocket, “that should cover it and the tip.”

The man’s eyes scanned the notes before nodding his head. “Thank you very much,” he passed the pizza box over to Anya, “I hope you enjoy your evening.”

Clarke watched Anya bump the door closed with her hip and slide the chain bolt across before she padded back across to the couch. “I thought we agreed on Griffin-Woods.” Clarke murmured with a small smile covering her lips and her head tipped back against the back cushions of the couch.

“We did.” Anya chuckled affectionately as she settled in beside Clarke. “I just haven’t changed my pizza hut account over yet.” 

“Well,” Clarke hummed and leaned her head against Anya’s shoulder, “considering the big day hasn’t happened yet I suppose I can forgive you.” 

“I’d hope so!” Anya huffed playfully. “After all, I did get you for your favourite.” 

“Ooh, pepperoni and pineapple!” Clarke craned her head to press a soft kiss to Anya’s cheek. “Thank you Baby.” 

A soft smile etched itself onto Anya’s lips as she wrapped her left arm around Clarke’s shoulders before flipping the lid of the pizza box open to lie across their laps. “You looked exhausted when I came home, so I thought I’d get us a pizza and we could have a quiet night.” 

“You are a godsend.” Clarke mumbled around a mouthful of pizza.

Anya let an amused snort escape her lips as she shook her head at Clarke’s antics. “I try.” 

“You know,” Clarke said after swallowing her mouthful of pizza, “what the only thing that could make this better is?”

“What?” Anya found herself asking with a cocked eyebrow.

“Candles.” Clarke said. “Candles, and maybe a little bit of music.”

“Ah.” Anya chuckled as she met Clarke’s gaze. “Dinner and dancing you mean?”

“Mhm,” Clarke hummed affirmatively, “or maybe some wining and dining.” 

“Tell you what,” Anya began, “I’ll dig out a candle or two, you pick a bottle of wine, and we’ll have an informal date night right here.” 

Clarke’s lips twitched upwards into a soft beaming smile before she leaned sideways to press her lips against Anya’s waiting mouth. “I repeat,” the blonde haired woman murmured into the plushness of Anya’s lips, “you are a godsend.”


End file.
